The District 205 Crisis
by Raendell
Summary: The gundam boys decide to stay on Earth and live in one house in a town called Lockport, in Illinois where the start of the I&M canal once was that was… destroyed over the millions of years! Will they survive a live at a high school that tolerates anyth


Title: The District 205 Crisis Author: Raendell Pairings: erm. 1xOC, 2xOC, 3xOC, 4xOC, 5xOC, 6xOC Standard Disclaimers Apply. Summary: The gundam boys decide to stay on Earth and live in one house in a town called Lockport, in Illinois where the start of the I&M canal once was that was. destroyed over the millions of years! Will they survive a live at a high school that tolerates anything?? Will they resort to killing the Baka Group?? (yes, in the school, there is a group we've nicknamed 'The Baka Group') We Shall Find Out!  
  
**  
  
The gundam boys were looking throughout the house. It was two stories, and pre-furnished, (compliments to being under the Winner Name), when you first walked in through the main door, there was a small foyer consisting of a small closet, a desk, a piano, and a wicker chair. Then carpet came up and it was a living room that was about half of the main floor of the house. It had a light brown carpet, and in it consisted of a nicely size TV, not too big, not too small, (I can't stand big screen TV's. it ruins the picture.), two couches, one with rectangular designs that were red or black, and the main colour brown, the other black with crimson splotches on it. There was a small table in between the arms of them, and a large, curved coffee table across from them. There was a deep midnight blue lazy boy chair, and a wicker chair off to the side. On the North wall, there was a fire place encased in brick, and a bar in the corner. Heero's room was located on the main floor, for suicidal reasons, and was a little smaller than the living room, and painted metallic silver. On the one wall, it was all computers, then on the next, a closet, a large window looking out back, and a small low bed, on the next, there was a desk, and the rest of the wall was bookshelves full of books, that even went onto the next wall until the door came up. The room, Heero chose for obvious reasons. The room Duo chose was the basement room. ((an. Did I mention that??)). It was half of the basement, it was painted all black with, like the couch, crimson splashes on it. On the one wall, there was a queen sized bed, with black silk sheets, two pillows cased in black silk, one in crimson, a bed side table with an alarm clock, and a lamp, a small shelf, the bottom with few books, a couple dozen movies, and more shelves full of Heavy Metal, Black Metal, Gothic Rock, and some other heavy music. In the corner, there was a small refrigerator. On the next wall, there was a desk, which there was a laptop, and some papers, and along the rest of the wall there was a huge stereo system. On the opposite wall, there was a big screen tv in the corner, a door leading to the stairs, and a closet. And along the final wall, there was a door, leading who knows where, and then there was a few glass cases, which held guns, scythes, daggers, and knives. Quatre chose a room that was painted baby blue, a king sized bed with baby blue, pink, and light green polka dots on the sheets and pillows that was obviously made for a two year old. Cutesy pink and baby blue bed side tables, (AN: I'm gagging as I write this), and a shelf with books made for five year olds, contrasting with the one folder that was egg shell yellow with periwinkle swirlies full of old mission reports. A huge tv made up the other wall, with a shelf full of Barney, Big Bird, Care Bears, Hello Kitty, Pokemon, Lamb Chop movies for his entertainment. On the rest of the walls, there were all stuffed animals, and a closet. The stuffed animals ruled most of the room. There was a table in the middle of the room with a playtime tea set. Trowa's room was just all jade green, with a simple bed, closet, desk, bookshelf, tv, and an acrobatic hoop. His room was located on the second floor along with Quatre's, and Wufei's. There was nothing special here. In the room Wufei chose, it was all jungle green, from the Asain-type bed, to the nataku shrine. All in all it consisted of the bed, the nataku shrine, katana's lined apon the walls, and a small padded area for meditation. Like Trowa's room, it was simple. The kitchen consisted of the little area that wasn't Heero's room and the living room. It was small, and with them eating at the coffee table in the living room, it needed nothing except for what was there. A counter, fridge, stove, microwave, sink and cabinet. As for the unknown room connecting to Duo's room, it was not carpeted, just concrete, with boxes lining the walls, and roller blades and a skateboard hanging on a net from the ceiling. Now for the bathrooms. there was one in between each room upstairs, one in between Heero's room and the living room, and one off to the side of Duo's skate rink. Upstairs there was also a study where one would find two computers, back to back in the center of the room, desks on the side with chairs, and book shelves everywhere on the walls. There was also a guest bedroom, but let's just say that it was a mix between Heero and Duo's room's, I'll let you decide.  
  
** Well?? Whacha Think?? ^.^ Kudasai Review!!  
  
Oh yeah, and if it doesn't come out in proper form, then my computer did it again. messed up the format. oh well. don't yell at me 'cause of my computer! Tankie!  
  
Raendell 


End file.
